


Roadtrip Series

by janahjean



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Hopefully one shot collection of mummy logan and baby laura in a joyride





	Roadtrip Series

Laura woke up to the pleasant sensation of someone scratching her scalp. It brings to mind pleasant thoughts of her caretaker doing the same thing during lazy summer afternoon when there’s nothing to do but basked under the sun.

She panicked. She bolted up. She realized she had been napping at Logan’s lap. She looked wildly around her in disbelief. They were cruising along the empty hi-way with the sun almost setting down. Vibrant colors of pink and violet are in the sky.

Immediately, she started beating at Logan with every thing she got. “I hate you! I hate you!” She half-sobbed, half-snarled.

“Hey hey!” Logan protested, confused at Laura’s behavior. He send a pleading look at Professor X in the mirror.

“Perhaps I-” Charles volunteer.

“-don’t you dare!” Laura hiss at the old man. Before she started weeping in her hands.

She got her wish. Deal’s done.

Now she got an eternity. An eternal joyride with her Dad and GrandDad.

-the end-

Title:Eternal joyride  
April 22- done a few tweak for ao3 xpost

**Author's Note:**

> An:no, i havent watch the film. I just get tired of seeing the fanart in pinterest and decided to do something about it.  
> 4-21-2017
> 
> I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____ , ___ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Matls:  
> Starmobile playfive androidm phone  
> Google doc  
> Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70
> 
> By: janahjean


End file.
